FbHaH Main Villains
The Villains that the Heroes will face during their adventure are here Main Series Season 1 (Hell Invasion) Satan (Bradley James).png|Sheitan (King of Hell of South and Fire/First King) Baal (Nicholas Hoult).jpg|Lucifuge (King of Hell of East and Air/Second King) Leviethon (Jean-Luc Bilodeau).jpg|Levistus (King of Hell of North and Water/Third King) Kochbiel (David Giuntoli).jpg|Belial (King of Hell of West and Earth/Fourth King) Bael (Chace Crawford).jpg|Azazel (Prince of Hell of Pride) Legion (Grant Gustin).jpg|Beelzebub (Prince of Hell of Gluttony) Malphas (Mark Rolston).jpg|Mammon (Prince of Hell of Greed) Gaap (Brad Pitt).jpg|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell of Lust) Barachiel (Chris Pine).png|Bahamut (Prince of Hell of Wrath) Lucion (Alexander Calvert).jpg|Belphegor (Prince of Hell of Sloth) Duriel (Ian Somerhalder).jpg|Byleth (Prince of Hell of Envy) Demons.jpeg|Demons (Servants of Lucifer) * Main Villains: Kings and Princes of Hell * Secondary Villains: Demons Season 2 (Heaven Attack) Gabriel (Jon Hamm).jpg|Gabriel (Archangel of Truth/Second Archangel/Ruler of Heaven) Amenadiel (DB Woodside).jpg|Amenadiel (Archangel of Justice/Fifth Archangel/Twin of Michael) Angels.jpg|Angels (Creations of God) * Main Villains: Gabriel and Amenadiel * Secondary Villains: Angels Season 3 (The Lost Paradise) Belial (Theo James).jpg|Samyaza (Second of The Fallen/Former Chief of the Dominions) Uriel (Katrine De Candole).jpg|Uriel (Archangel of Hope/Fourth Archangel) Fallen Angels.jpg|Fallen Angels (Followers of Lucifer) * Main Villains: Samyaza and Uriel * Secondary Villains: Fallen Angels Season 4 (Purgatory's Hunt) Uriel (Emma Stone).jpg|Levantine (First Leviathan/Leader of the Swarm) Cthulhu (Charles Dance).jpg|Cthulhu (First Great Old One/High-Priest of the Lovecraftians) Leviathans.jpg|Leviathans (First Beasts/Servants of Levantine) Great Old Ones.jpg|Great Old Ones (Lovecraftian Monsters) * Main Villains: Levantine and Cthulhu * Secondary Villains: Leviathans and Great Old Ones Season 5 (The Apocalypse) Andariel (Eiza Gonzalez).jpg|Lucifer (Archangel of Faith/First Archangel/The Devil) Uriel (Katrine De Candole).jpg|Uriel (Archangel of Hope/Fourth Archangel/The Right-Hand of The Devil) Belial (Theo James).jpg|Samyaza (Second of The Fallen/Former Chief of the Dominions) Satan (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Lord of Terror/Fourth Archdemon/The Beast of Apocalypse) Barbatos (Milo Ventimiglia).jpg|Barbatos (Duke of Hell/The False Prophet) Alduin (Anthony Head).jpg|Deathwing (The Destroyer/Chief of the Black Dragonflight/Prime Dragon of Earth and Death/The Dragon of Revelation) Leah (Crystal Reed).jpg|Leah (Arch-Cambion/Daughter of Diablo/The Antichrist) Demons.jpeg|Demons (Servants of Lucifer) * Main Villains: Lucifer * Secondary Villains: Uriel, Samyaza, Diablo, Barbatos, Deathwing, Leah, Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse, Fallen Angels and Demons Season 6 (The End of The Worlds) Azathoth (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus (Primordial Being of Darkness/Third Primordial Being) Chaos (Ben McKenzie).png|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness/First Primordial Being) Sheol (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Sheol (Merged Shard of Erebus and Chaos/Shard of Nothingness and Darkness) Ciemno (Emily Swallow).jpg|Ciemno (Daughter of Erebus/Demiurge of Darkness/First Demiurge) Abyss (Sendhil Ramamurthy).jpg|Abyss (Darkest Offspring of Corruption/First Darkest Offspring) Armageddon (Wentworth Miller).jpg|Armageddon (Darkest Offspring of Conclusion/Second Darkest Offspring) Appolyon (James McAvoy).jpg|Appolyon (Darkest Offspring of Annihilation/Third Darkest Offspring) Kampe (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Nemesis (Old Goddess of Vengeance/The Right-Hand of Harak/First Old Goddess ) Cimeries (Jonathan Bennet).jpg|Harak (Old God of Dark Matter/The Scarlet King/Third Old God) Nukvanak (Dane DeHaan).jpg|Nukvanak (Old God of Witchcraft/The Wizard/Fourth Old God) Arael (Misha Collins).jpg|Urux-Aih (First Very Old One of Earth/Very Old One of Madness) Alduin (Anthony Head).jpg|Deathwing (The Destroyer/Chief of the Black Dragonflight/Prime Dragon of Earth and Death) Azathoth (Leonardo DiCaprio).jpg|Azathoth (Reality and Madness/Erebus' Last Creation) Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Outer God of Treachery/Intelligence of Azathoth) Magnum Tenebrosum (Emily Swallow).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (Outer Goddess of Nothing/Non-Existence of Azathoth) Behemoth (Karan Oberoi).jpg|N'yog-Sothep (Outer God of Being/Existence of Azathoth) Great Old Ones.jpg|Great Old Ones (Lovecraftian Monsters) Endarkened.jpg|Endarkened (Servants of Darkest Offsprings) Tathamet (Odette Annable).jpg|Tathamet (Maiden of Disorder/First Archdemon) Mammon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Second Archdemon) Baal (Matthew Nable).jpg|Baal (Lord of Destruction/Third Archdemon) Satan (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Lord of Terror/Fourth Archdemon) Kenos (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Kenos (Son of Chaos/Demiurge of Nothingness) Tartarus (Jason Clarke).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Abyss/Lover of Gaea) Erebos (Beau Mirchoff).jpg|Erebos (Protogenos of Darkness/Twin Brother and husband of Nyx) Nyx (Cate Blanchett).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night/Twin Sister and wife of Erebos) Ouranos (Gabriel Luna).jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky/Former Husband of Gaea) Nekron (Stephen Amell).jpg|Nekron (Necrosian/Leader of Reapers) Grimm Reapers.jpg|Grimm Reapers (Elite Reapers) * Main Villains: Erebus and Chaos * Secondary Villains: Sheol, Ciemno Darkest Offsprings, Ancient Ones (Nemesis, Harak, Nukvanak and Chernabog), Very Old Ones, Deathwing, Outer Gods, Great Old Ones, Endarkened, Archdemons, Kenos, Protogenoi (Tartarus, Erebos, Nyx and Ouranos), Deities, Nekron and Reapers Spin-Offs Brotherly Bond Scarlet (Ryan Merriman).jpg|Moloch (Darkborn/General of Harak's Army) Cain (Idris Elba).jpg|Cain (Knight of Hell-Alpha Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murder/Firstborn of Adam and Eve) Abel (Michael B Jordan).jpg|Abel (Endarkened of the Berserker Tribe/First winner of the Ressurection Game/Secondborn of Adam and Eve) Seth (John Boyega).jpg|Seth (Celestian/First Soul to reach Heaven/Lastborn of Adam and Eve) Vampires.jpg|Vampires (Children of Cain) Berserkers.jpg|Berserkers (Endarkened Tribe) * Main Villains: Moloch, Cain, Abel and Seth * Secondary Villains: Vampires and Berserkers Destructive Enlightment Mairon (Jenna Berman).jpg|Mairon (Demiurge of End and Destruction/Daughter of Omega) Morgoth (Landon Liboiron).jpg|Morgoth (Shard of Omega/Tutor of Mairon) Archons.png|Archons (Archons of End and Destruction/Servants of Mairon) * Main Villains: Mairon and Morgoth * Secondary Villains: Archons The Last Move Abyss (Sendhil Ramamurthy).jpg|Abyss (Darkest Offspring of Corruption/First Darkest Offspring) Armageddon (Wentworth Miller).jpg|Armageddon (Darkest Offspring of Conclusion/Second Darkest Offspring) Appolyon (James McAvoy).jpg|Appolyon (Darkest Offspring of Annihilation/Third Darkest Offspring) Death (Roman Duris).jpg|Ptog-Ogron (Fourth Very Old One of Earth/Very Old One of Death) Cimeries (Jonathan Bennet).jpg|Harak (Ancient One of Dark Matter/The Scarlet King/Third Ancient One) Kampe (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Nemesis (Ancient One of Vengeance/The Right-Hand of Harak/First Ancient One) * Main Villains: Darkest Offsprings and Ptog-Ogron * Secondary Villains: Harak and Nemesis An odd day to make deals Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Outer God of Treachery/Intelligence of Azathoth) * Main Villains: Nyarlathotep * Secondary Villains: None